supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nuk pajon maung
นักผจญเมือง |image = |singer = ตูน Bodyslam, ไมค์ ภิรมย์พร, ไผ่ พงศธร & ต่าย อรทัย (Original) Pee Saderd (พี สะเดิด) (Indy 500 cover) |length = 3:52 |sang = Thailand |language = Thai |}} Nuk pajon maung (Thai: นักผจญเมือง) (English: Urban fighter) is a song by one of the guys from Bodyslam, Mike Piromporn, Tai Orathai and Pai Pongsatorn. It was released on February 23, 2017; and was uploaded into GMM Grammy's YouTube account. It was released on the same day as the first Earnkwan Waranya Choot Tee. Grammy Gold posted on Facebook in later February 2017; just shortly after Pee Saderd's IndyCar testing at Phoenix from February 10-11. Lyrics ถนนยาวไกล จุดหมายเลือนลาง หนึ่งใจนี้ยังเดินต่อไป ชีวิตรายวัน กับฝันเดิมเดิม เพียงความหวังที่เหลือในใจ บางครั้งก็เจ็บ บางครั้งก็หนัก แต่เสี่ยงแค่ไหนใจก็จะรัก รอยยิ้มของคนข้างหลังเราคือพลัง ก็บอกตัวเองไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไร สู้มันไปเจอปัญหากี่หมื่นล้านพัน จะหวั่นทำไม หวั่นอะไร สู้มันไป สู้ด้วยใจที่เกินร้อยไปไขว่คว้ามัน ยังไงจะฮึดสู้อีกครั้ง ยินดีจะลุกขึ้นอีกที ไม่ว่าจะร้ายหรือดี จนสุดชีวิตที่มีไม่ท้อ ยังไงจะฮึดสู้ต่อไป ไม่ว่าจะล้มลงกี่ครั้ง ทะยานให้สูงขึ้นไป เอี้อมมือให้สูงขึ้นไปสุดฟ้า ก็พร้อมผจญ ก็พร้อมเผชิญ ในเมืองนี้จะเดินต่อไป ยังหายใจอยู่ ชีวิตยังมีวันพรุ่งนี้ไม่รู้เป็นไง แต่แม้จะเหนื่อย แต่แม้จะหนัก ต้องเสี่ยงแค่ไหนใจก็จะรัก รอยยิ้มของคนข้างหลังเราคือพลัง ก็บอกตัวเองไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไร สู้มันไปเจอปัญหากี่หมื่นล้านพัน จะหวั่นทำไม หวั่นอะไร สู้มันไป สู้ด้วยใจที่เกินร้อยไปไขว่คว้ามัน ยังไงจะฮึดสู้อีกครั้ง ยินดีจะลุกขึ้นอีกที ไม่ว่าจะร้ายหรือดี จนสุดชีวิตที่มีไม่ท้อ ยังไงจะฮึดสู้ต่อไป ไม่ว่าจะล้มลงกี่ครั้ง ทะยานให้สูงขึ้นไป เอี้อมมือให้สูงขึ้นไปสุดฟ้า ไม่มีลิมิตชีวิตเกินร้อย ยังไงจะฮึดสู้อีกครั้ง ยินดีจะลุกขึ้นอีกที ไม่ว่าจะร้ายหรือดี จนสุดชีวิตที่มีไม่ท้อ ยังไงจะฮึดสู้ต่อไป ไม่ว่าจะล้มลงกี่ครั้ง ทะยานให้สูงขึ้นไป เอี้อมมือให้สูงขึ้นไปสุดฟ้า ไม่มีลิมิตชีวิตเกินร้อย ทำนอง : พูนศักดิ์ จตุระบุล เนื้อร้อง : โป โปษยะนุกูล เรียบเรียง : พูนศักดิ์ จตุระบุล Pee Saderd cover Nuk pajon maung (Pee Saderd song) Russian guitarist and defending champion of Celebrity Family Feud (last episode was Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans) and the Math Open, Pee Saderd, recorded a version of the song into the 2017 Indianapolis 500 Special Album Volume 1. The album contains of Pee Saderd, Nidoking, Wario, Aurorus and Dragonite. Saderd decided to record his version of the song due to Russia's failure to qualify originally for the song and his 21st place finish at the 2017 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama. Notable artists Due to Pee Saderd playing full-time for Andretti Autosport for the 2017 IndyCar Series, the Russian couldn't appear due to his heavy schedule including IndyCar tests and BATC World Tour tournaments. Surprisingly, the Russian with the Qiaodan gear was the favourite by the BATC and the odds to qualify for the song. By Grammy Gold's Facebook, a Takkatan Chonlada single is scheduled to be released a week before the start of Pee Saderd's IndyCar Series season. Surprisingly, neither Siriporn Umpaipong nor Monkan Kankoon are involved. Qualified countries Only 16 countries qualified; a record low since at least 2015. One team had to qualify through playoffs. Russia failed to qualify for a second straight Thai special song after losing their playoff against Bolivia. Russia would have qualified for the first time since the 20 Years of Grammy Gold Special Albums had Pee Saderd been involved. Bolivia qualiifed for a Thai special album for the first time since the 20 Years of Grammy Gold in 2015. They had also failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun, also losing a playoff against Norway. The Netherlands qualified for the first time since 2005 without a Takkatan Chonlada involvement. Had more artists been involved, more countries would have qualified. This was Ueli Kestenholz's first failure for Czech Republic since Fak wai nai paen din; when the Czechs missed out on an album spot. Only a few IndyCar drivers from the top 16 of the 2016 IndyCar Series standings after the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma qualified. Notable Pokemon that missed out on the song were Metagross, Nidoking, Aurorus, Amaura, Beartic, Venusaur, Arcanine, Larvesta, Beedrill, Dragonite, Galvantula, Hydreigon, Parasect, Absol, Lunala, Garbodor and Nidoqueen. ;AFC * * * ;CAF None of them qualified ;CONCACAF * * ;CONMEBOL * * * * ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA * * * * * * * * *Qualified by a playoff win over a Pee Saderd-less Russia Trivia Category:Songs Category:2017 songs Category:Thai language songs